


Raceplay: White on Jewish Compilation

by WhiteRam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ageplay, Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Raceplay, Rimming, Watersports/Golden Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRam/pseuds/WhiteRam
Summary: A collection of posts from my old raceplay tumblr that I felt could stand on their own minus the picture. Consider this a collection of raceplay flash fiction, of sorts. This collects stories with an explicit white male on jewish female, with some incest, gay and bestiality selections, as well as urination and other lesser taboos. There is some ageplay/shota/loli adjacent content, however I tried to keep these elements subtle so as to avoid getting my tumblr deleted which proved pointless as tumblr deleted my blog 4 times in the month leading up to them banning all adult content.





	Raceplay: White on Jewish Compilation

Before Jewish girls could enlist to undergo genetic upgrading, courtesy of the largest Aryan dicked members of the S.S., they had to undergo a thorough health check to make sure they weren’t carrying any Jewish diseases, a task which Commandant Alisa Krieger was often more than willing to perform…

During her time in the Aryan Genetic Domination unit, Cmdt. Krieger inspected over 2,000 jewish girls for the purpose of breeding out the fowl Jewish race, personally using her own tongue, at great risk to herself, to check every cavity, nook, and cranny of the Jewish girls bodies, often before forcing the Jewish girl to inspect her own body with their tongues to further enforce just how much better her Aryan form was compared to theirs.

Truly she is an Aryan hero.

____

 

Olivia Greenberg was a J.A.P., but that didn’t mean she was a gook.

Rather, she was a Jewish American Princess! That subset of inferior that is often unfairly overlooked due to its perceived lack of exoticism, Jewish girls like Olivia are often prime servants of the Aryan race. Their spoiled nature, often combined with a high level of education and a severe racial inferiority complex make them prime targets for breaking!

Olivia herself was a prime example of this, having her rich Jewish daddy pay for a rhinoplasty as just the age of 9 to get her big Jew nose trimmed down to a hollow imitation of the Aryan ideal, she was practically born worshiping white! And while a future of cosmetic surgeries amplified her already ample fat Jewish tits and ass, she was no dumb bimbo! Her daddy had paid a lot of money for her to go to Yale and Harvard law school after all! That didn’t mean her academic abilities were separate from her white worshiping center, however. Quite the contrary, she spent her days working as a corporate lawyer for powerful businesses run by strong jawed Aryan CEOs, helping make sure all their money making ventures were successful, no matter how many insignificant “human rights violations” they racked up.

But her real fun took place on the weekend, or her “Give Back Days” as she called them. During these days, she’d dress up in her sluttiest clothes and star of David jewelry and hit the streets. it didn’t matter where she went, from the fanciest night club to the seediest dive bar, as long as white men were there, she’d be there. Public bathrooms were her favorite place to take her studs, but she wasn’t picky. She even once sucked off a circle of drunk racist white frat boys on the middle of a club floor, all while they chanted “Cream the kike!” as the came all over her face. The men didn’t have to be rich by any means. Even though she was worth well in the 7 figure range herself, she once stopped by a homeless encampment and dutifully tifucked all the white homeless men she could find. Sure, they were poor and filthy, but they were still white, and therefore better than her. The key to it all was her star of David necklace however, which her father gave her at her Bat Mitzvah to remind her of her heritage, and had belonged to her grandmother, Anne. During each of her encounters, Olivia always tried to direct as much Aryan sperm as possible onto the necklace, often times rubbing it in as much as possible. Even though the men’s Aryan dicks gave her more orgasms than she could count, this simple act of literally white washing her genetic heritage with the white men’s cum made her cum harder than anything.

She would always wear this same necklace during work, and during particularly difficult cases, she would discreetly smell it, as it always reeked of the men’s sperm, and found that the warm rich scent often gave her strength in her times of utmost need, as well as giving her a fairly damp wet spot on her panites…

_______

 

Sheryl Greenburg was the foremost agent of the Semitic Resistance that had formed in the Aryan empire.

Emphasis on “was.”

Sure, Sheryl had the best training on how to resist torture, but her trainers had never taught her how to resist pleasure.

When she was first captured and blind folded, she mentally prepared herself for any pain that might await her. When they blindfolded her, she prepared herself for any psychological torment they had prepared. When they stripped her, she tensed her muscles in preparation for blow torches, fire hoses, knives, and needles.

When they began on her buttocks with the riding crop, her body jumped in shock. The pain was nowhere what she was expecting, but soft, teasing, but with a sharp edge to it. When she felt a black gloved hand clamp firmly around her kike-cunt, as if in ownership, while the blows continued to rain down on her quickly reddening back-end, her blood began to run cold as her skin heated up. In training, she told that Aryan’s never raped their captives, for fear of diluting their bloodline. She was thoroughly unprepared for this, despite her long years of hard training her body to the peak of jewish form.

When finally a white black cloaked finger invaded the folds of her labia, she found a cry of unwanted pleasure begin to form in the back of her throat, only for it to be quickly stifled with an expertly place gag over her opened mouth. For the first month of her captivity, they kept her gagged and blindfolded at all times they were present in her small concrete slave cell, only decorated with a large swastika painted on the walls. For the first two weeks, this greatly perplexed her, if they wanted her to talk, why keep her gagged at all times?

Sure, at first she tried to find a way out of her predicament, but after each of her daily sessions she found her resolve slipping, little by little. She found herself craving the feel of the fascist glove on her crotch, the fascist whip on her rear, which for the first month was her only source of human contact, and truly, her first true feeling of human pleasure. Having been trained from birth to fight the Aryans, she had no time for boyfriends as a girl, and even as she matured, she found that the Jewish men she fought along to be entirely uninteresting as sex objects, with their absurd jewfros, and often squat, hairy, nearly middle eastern bodies. Despite having the form of a modern day Salome, the famed jewish temptress, her life until now had been entirely sexless.

After the first month, they finally ungagged her, but they asked her no questions, and she found nothing but cries of pleasure come from her lips. Words were her enemy now. Not words of betrayal, but words of pleasure. As long as she could keep from uttering anything obscene during her sessions, she could keep telling herself that she wasn’t enjoying her treatment, that each cry was one of pain and disgust, not indolent and sinful joy.

By the halfway point of the second month, this barrier had broken too.

Sheryl hadn’t intended it, and in the moment she didn’t even think of it, but afterward she immediately regretted it. It was at the end of one of her hours long “torture” sessions, and right as she was perilously close to another one on her prolonged orgasms, she felt the gloved hand of her newfound master retreat from her cunt, he vaginal walls quaking in frustration at its withdrawl. Without a thought she uttered one one-syllable word that would prove to be her damnation:

“More!”

After her declaration, the room went silent, the shuffling boots of the binder and whipper went silent, and she heard from the glove-man in front of her a single sound: a short, conceited laugh. Whether this was out of surprise or at her expense, Sheryl couldn’t know, as the men then shortly left, leaving her bindings in tact for a change, leaving Sheryl to not only be unable to remove her blindfold, but unable to attend to her own aching cunt.

In her weariness the next day, Sheryl didn’t even notice the men come in. But when she felt the familiar feel of black leather gloves firmly clamp themselves on her still reddened-behind, she perked up immediately. But not even this new sensation could prepare her for what would happen next.

The sensation was warm at first. Inviting even. She could feel the pressure slowly build outside of her labia as some new foreign object slowly made its way inside, mounting in pressure as did her shameful wetness at being penetrated so by a mortal enemy. When her foe finally thrusted this strange object fully inside, she gritted her teeth and tried to stifle her cry. Her back arched as she tried to contain herself; she had not expected to have her first orgasm so quickly!

It took Sheryl a while to finally regrasp her senses as the man pounded away at her. She hadn’t put it together at first, but now there was no mistake. The object was far too large to be the man’s fingers, and far too warm to be a dildo. This was the cock of her enemy, and she had come like a bitch in heat from the first penetration. The man seemed to viciously pound away at her poor kike pussy for hours and hours, with seemingly unlimited endurance as she came and came again. The few times she felt a voluminous squirt of warm liquid, which she rightfully and fearfully guessed was his semen, his hardness showed no sign of abating, even when he finally pulled out he was still nearly as hard as when he had started!

Sheryl had heard of the white man’s “Aryan Fury,” but she had never expected to experience it quite like this!

The sessions continued the same way day after day, each time with Sheryl slowly becoming more and more vocal, as the barriers in her mind between friend and foe, joy and hatred, slowly began to break down, until they finally switched places!

“Uuuuughhhh…you big…Aryan dicked…Bastard!”

“Come on and…aw..aw…aw…fuck me you filthy Aryan!

“You monsters! You’ll never….owwww…yes..yes! Right there! Come on!”

“Please…please…put it inside me!”

“I’m sorry I’m such a dirty little kike sir! Please, PLEASE, give me your Aryan cock!”

Before long, the kike was mewling like a kitten and arching her shapley semetic ass out, presenting it to her new master. Sheryl Greenberg, Hebrew Warrior was dead and gone, and in her place was Sheryl Greenberg, the pliant Jewess sexkitten!

When her new masters felt her brainwashing was finally complete, they cut her bindings and finally removed her blindfold in their presence. On her knees, Sheryl stood in aw of her black gloved, Fascist master, a blond haired blue eyed warrior, muscled but lithe, in a tight black SS uniform, arms crossed and legs spread, with the only flesh below the neck being his large engorged white Aryan member, with the Swastika on the wall as his ultimate backdrop.

Knowing what to do almost instinctively, Sheryl crawled on hands and knees over to her new master. As she rose her face up to cock height, she flashed him a coy smile, and with a small nazi salute, she uttered the ultimate betrayal to her people:

“Heil Hitler!”

Sheryl then dutifully and worshipfully placed her lips on his cock head, and lovingly began to suck his Aryan cock….

______

Just because Frau Himmler, head of the Aryan Genetic Warfare program, was in favor of the destruction of the Jewish race through breeding them out, didn’t mean she was totally without kindness.

She knew how rough it could be on a Jewish girl’s pussy to take a large, Nordic Aryan cock after only being exposed to little Semitic jew dicks. For this reason, she often took great care of the captured Jewish girls under her command, who she called her “little kike kittens,” making sure their pussies were nice and wet for the Aryan breeding studs that were waiting for them…

_____

In order to tame a jewess, one should always make sure to make effective use of physical punishment to express raw animal dominance over their Semitic form. Jewesses often feel intellectually superior to others, especially those from east coast elitist circles, and reminding them of their physical weakness is a good way to remind them that whatever they believed in their previous life, they will always be of the inferior species…

_____

“Ever cum inside a jew before, Aryan boy?”

Susie Goldstein certainly did her homework before asking her parents to send her to the most progressive nudist summer camp in the country, even featuring co-ed dorms. Sure, her family weren’t nudists themselves, but all it took was one impassioned speech about body image to her liberal jewish parents for them to agree whole heatedly that she should go.

Of course, it wasn’t just the chance to see a bunch of naked cocks that motivated her to go, it was the chance to see a bunch of naked white cocks.  
You see, despite being one of the most progressive nudist summer camps in the county, Camp Crackatocka has a bit of, how you might say, a diversity problem. Simply, it was 99.9% white. Being a liberal institution, this could not stand, and the accepted Susie’s application the moment it came in. Besides her, there was only one other token black male, Tyrone, who was generally unpopular in the camp.

Susie wasted no time when she got to camp. The moment she saw all those glistening white cocks shining in the sun, it was all she could do from keeping her mouth from noticeably watering as plans began to flutter and formulate in her brain. Ever since she discovered race play tumblrs on many late night sojourns on the internet, she had been planning on a moment like this, to finally throw off the yoke of her liberal jew parents and embrace what her cunt had been wanting for so long, to be a jew-kike wore for superior white men.

As soon as night fell, Susie went from bunk to bunk, slobbering on white cock after white cock. First, she’d gently rouse the Aryan members to their full might by gently kissing and licking up the entire shaft. By the time the boys were fully awake, they were far too aroused to say no as Susie whispered racial praise in their ears in between licks.

“God, look how perfect your white cock is.”

“I can’t wait to feel this in my pathetic little kike cunt.”

“Come on, give me a taste of those superior genetics.”

It wasn’t long before Susie made every boy in the dormitory cum at least once into her mouth, causing her stomach to feel warm and satisfyingly full of superior Aryan semen.

Not that she had long to digest, as she made sure to meet the Aryan boys in the communal showers the next morning for “breakfast.” Despite all coming from good, liberal families, the boys made no time in taking advantage of the little kike whore who had made herself available to their young Aryan conquering urges. She made sure to clean every inch of their balls and shafts with her little pink jew tongue, and even cleaned a few of the boys’ asses as well. This last part she savored the most. She hadn’t come to this camp with he intention of literally kissing white ass, but now just the thought of it seemed to make her cum the most. By the time the boys left the sowers, their balls were empty and bodies immaculately clean (thanks to Susie licking every inch of each boy), while Susie was left spending the rest of the day reeking of young Aryan cum.

That night at the campfire, Susie enacted the next part of her plan. She had prepared a soft bed of grass for her to lay on a distance from the fire, where she led Aryan boy after Aryan boy to give many of them their first taste of sweet inferior pussy. Susie wrapped her legs around each of the young studs as they came, making sure to pack as much of her womb as possible with their superior seeds. Susie had become a white boy virginity disposal, and she couldn’t have been more happy as white cock after white cock exploded inside her, wracking her brain with countless orgasms that only served to stupify her more into white-cock submission.

Susie carried on this routine day after day, sucking each of the boys off at night, letting them gang bang away their morning woods in the showers, sucking them off again under the lunch and dinner tables, riding the cum out of them out on the canoes, letting them ravage her little jew ass with improvised lubricant taken from camp stores, and finally culminating her stay with a large fire lit gang bang out in the woods, where even a few of the Aryan girls joined in to ride out orgasms on her face. Male or female, it didn’t matter, as long as they were white, Susie lived to serve.

By the time her parents came to pick her up, she was already sowing a bit of a white baby bump, much to her father’s silent horror. Susie only smirked, as she formulated her next plan to get her mom white-cock pregnant as well, which would certainly be a success…

_____


End file.
